


Rough Justice

by Nary



Category: Gosford Park (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fights, M/M, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Threats, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, birds.  They don't know what they want until you give it to them, then they're begging for more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/gifts).



As Mary made her hasty escape down the stairs, Robert rounded on Henry Denton. "What was that about?"

"Not a thing," he replied casually. "She made a wrong turn, and I was just helping her out."

"Were you now," said Robert, not fooled for a second. "It didn't look like that to me."

"Oh no?" said Denton. "What did it look like to you, then?" 

Bold as brass and twice as cold, he was. Robert frowned. "She didn't look very grateful for your assistance. She looked frightened."

Denton shrugged. "You know, birds. They don't know what they want until you give it to them, then they're begging for more." 

"Really?" Robert said, stepping toward him. "Is that a fact?" His voice was calm, composed, but there was an unmistakable suggestion of menace in his posture. If Denton had actually been looking in his direction, he surely would have noticed it, but he had turned to retrieve a cigarette. 

"It is -" was all he had a chance to say before Robert was on him, slamming him down onto the narrow bed. The springs rattled and the entire bed frame collided with the wall with a crash. Denton struggled, but Robert's hand was over his mouth, and one of his arms was being twisted behind his back to prevent his escape.

"And does that work for everyone?" Robert murmured almost lovingly against his ear. "Do you know what _you_ want? Shall I give it to you?" Denton tried to bite his fingers, but was rewarded with an extra jerk of the twisted arm that made him whimper. "I'd like to hear you beg," hissed Robert. "And if you so much as look at her again, I will, you can count on that. Maybe tonight, while you're sleeping. We've just proven you can't fight me off. Perhaps you'll even like it once we've got started. I rather think you might." Robert gave a subtle thrust of his hips, and Henry could feel an undeniable stiffness pressing into his back. He broke out in a cold sweat, and swallowed hard, but didn't struggle further. Robert's breath was hot against the back of his neck, and he shivered, feeling himself stir unexpectedly. His tongue darted into the narrow gap between Robert's fingers, slick and warm. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door. "Everything all right in there?" called Barnes from the corridor.

Robert was off Henry in a flash. "Fine," he replied in a perfectly normal tone of voice. "Just tripped against the bed, no harm done."

When the footsteps moved off, he turned back to Denton, who hadn't moved from his position except to roll halfway over and flex his strained arm cautiously. "Don't forget," Robert told him with a smile that made Henry's heart pound even faster in his throat. "I'll see you later tonight." Then he opened the door and strolled away, whistling cheerfully to himself. 

 


End file.
